spongebob_new_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Probey, Probey, Doo
Plot SpongeBob and Patrick do some Scooby Dooby Doo on the alien. Transcript runs into Patrick in a corridor on the space ship. Patrick: SpongeBob! SpongeBob: Patrick! up from ground. Where do we go, what do we do? Patrick: I have a genius plan that I saw on a show once. This one show had taught me a lot about getting out of situations with the tiniest of things...Nail clippers, rubber bands, paper clips...That stuff. SpongeBob: MacGyver? Patrick: No. Scooby Doo. SpongeBob: Oh... see the alien searching the ship, he walks into a room with flashing lights outside of it, it has a barber shop pole in front of it. Patrick: a moustache, standing in front of the alien. Hello there sir! Why don't you take a seat and me and Mr. SquarePants will fix you up soon? alien growls, Patrick grabs the barber shop pole and smacks it into the barber shop chair. I'll be right back. runs into the back of the room with SpongeBob. SpongeBob: Patrick, I'm not doing this, it's stupid. Patrick: Pssshh, SpongeBob. I know what I'm doing. Trust me. Anyways, your disguise looks fine! on SpongeBob, he has weird barber clothing, a wonky moustache and big fake ugly teeth. All you need now is this! a bow-tie on SpongeBob. Done! Now get out there and show him what you've got! SpongeBob: pushed out from the back room by Patrick. Ugh...up to the alien who is reading a magazine. Okay, all done. Time for your appointment. away the magazine. Okay...Where to start... picks up a hair dryer, he nearly drops it, he juggles it in his hands and accidentally switches it on in the alien's face. Blood and guts come from it's mouth and land on SpongeBob, who proceeds to drop the hair dryer and freeze in place. Patrick: Time for me to take over! up the barber's desk, he pulls out a bunch of make-up and proceeds to work on the alien's face. And done! the alien a mirror, it shatters when it looks into it. And yes, the alien is wearing red lipstick and purple eye liner. Well? alien gets up from the chair and throws it across the room. It slowly walks up to SpongeBob and Patrick. Patrick: SpongeBob, I don't think it liked what I did to it...SpongeBob. SpongeBob? SPONGEBOB!! SpongeBob across the face. Wake up! SpongeBob: What the? Oh, hi Patrick, hello giant alien growling and slavering at us...Wait, WHAT? Patrick, why is the alien mad? alien smashes the lipstick, the remains fall onto Patrick's face. Okay, second question, why is it wearing make up? Patrick: It seemed like a good idea at the time. alien roars at them, blowing off their disguises and making them go back into their normal clothing. SpongeBob: Run...Away...and Patrick run out of the room, the alien begins to chase after them, but it stops and picks up a comb. see SpongeBob and Patrick running into a room filled with barrels, they jump into them. The alien walks into the room. Alien: Duh zh uhdoob grlqj wklv? (Are we really doing this?) alien picks up barrel tops that SpongeBob and Patrick come out of, to find out that they're not there, you know the gag. alien smashes all of the barrels in the room except for one, SpongeBob dives out of one before he smashes it. Patrick pops his head out of the remaining barrel. Patrick: Ha! SpongeBob! This alien is such an idiot! He can't even surpass the old barre-up to see the alien holding him by the head. Oh... SpongeBob: Patrick, I have nothing! Do something! I can't stand to see you die! Patrick: Ugh...the hair dryer out from his shorts, he blows it in the alien's face and it drops him. SpongeBob and Patrick run out of the room. Alien: Pb hbhv! Pb xjob doprvw xqvhhdeoh hbhv! (My eyes! My ugly unseeable eyes!) and Patrick run into a corridor with a dead end. SpongeBob: Oh no...alien walks around the corner and starts to slowly walk towards them. Patrick: Zoinks...into SpongeBob's arms shaking, SpongeBob drops him onto the ground. Ouch. SpongeBob: Well, this is it...The end.... Patrick: More like, dead end ... Seinfeld Guitar Rift. SpongeBob: I'm just glad we didn't die at the fate of an internet troll or posh meerkat. Patrick: Goodbye, SpongeBob... SpongeBob: Goodbye Patrick... be continued... Category:Channel Chasers Category:Comedy Category:Cosmobo Category:2017 Category:Channel Chasers Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Transcripts Category:Episode Transcripts